Winter Moon
by DragonWolfStar
Summary: It was the day of my first hunt. It was the day I met him. The red wolf. It was the day my life changed forever. My name is Makimachi Misao. Alternate Pairings, KxM & AxK. Being Rewritten.
1. Prologue: Meeting a Stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: This is just my own weird take on what might've happened if the Kenshin-gumi were wolves. Whatever. Hope you enjoy it! (Yes the other chapters will be longer.) Oh, yeah, I almost forgot: Someone Really Special beta read this.

Winter Moon

Chapter One

* * *

I silently padded down an old deer trail, tasting the cold winter air for any tell-tale prey scents. The smells of the forest assaulted my senses, coming in the form of pine, fir, spruce, and aspen. Their sweet scents made me relax my tense muscles slightly, but the sudden scent of rabbit undid the effect of their aromas, and excitement nearly overrode my senses as I crouched downwind of the large white cottontail.

I wanted to give chase, but I forced myself to be patient, instead stalking forward as carefully as I could in the sparse undergrowth. Suddenly, I sprang forward, nearly landing on top of the startled rabbit. It quickly came to its senses, however, and darted with startling speed towards its burrow.

Snarling, I gave into my earlier urges, running as fast as I could after the little beast. It only took a moment for itslithe form to disappear, blending into the pristine white-ness of the snow. I mentally heaved a sigh, panting as I lay down, my black fur standing out in stark contrast to the small expanse of white around me.

As I lay in the little clearing I had hunted in only moments before, I caught the scent of magpie and looked up. There it was, sitting high in the branches of a pine, looking down as if mocking me. It probably was. My first hunt, after all, had been a failure. I wondered what our alpha, Aoshi-sama, would think if I came home without anything to show. I would probably be stuck watching puppies with Genzai-sensei, our healer. I hated that. No, I would stay until I found and caught something.

I stood, heading back to the deer trail and bypassing it. Instead, I padded wherever my paws happened to take me. I stopped once or twice, parting my jaws slightly to taste the air. Once I caught the scent of a Jay, but it was faint. Too faint for the bird to have been there recently.

Eventually, I hit the strong odor of urine, marking the end of our territory. I looked on, seeing only more trees, and wondered why we hadn't extended our markers. The thought was fleeting, however, and I continued onward, keeping close to the border. Stopping, I looked past our markers again. Finally coming to a decision, I hesitantly stepped past our border into unknown territory.

I had to admit, I was curious. What could be so bad about this area that we wouldn't want it? But the thought was lost when I caught the scent I had desired ever since my first failed attempt hours ago. Lowering myself into a crouch, I stalked closer, launching myself after the snow-hare when it appeared I was close enough.

I felt the soft body of the hare go limp in my jaws, tasted the warm blood on my tongue. The warm, coppery liquid tasted like heaven to me. Now, all I had to do was return to Aoshi-sama and show him my kill. My heart lightened considerably, and I turned toward the border again when a sudden low growl made me freeze.

_"What are _you_ doing on _my _territory?"

* * *

_

A/N: Well, that was fun. But it was short. Oh well, too bad. I'll be back with the next (longer) chapter soon (hopefully) and I'll try to get the next chapters to my other stories out A.S.A.P. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Anger and Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: Weeeelll, chapter two…. This is only my second fic without a prologue, I've realized. And the first one was a one-shot…. Whatever. (I say that a lot don't I?) Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!

FYI: If you don't like the pairing, don't read it, and don't send me shit on your reviews telling me that you hate this pairing. I don't care. This is because **_I_** like the pairing, and **_I_** think it's fun to write.

Winter Moon

Chapter Two

* * *

_I felt the soft body of the hare go limp in my jaws, tasted the warm blood on my tongue. The warm, coppery liquid tasted like heaven to me. Now, all I had to do was return to Aoshi-sama and show him my kill. My heart lightened considerably, and I turned toward the border again when a sudden low growl made me freeze._

_"_What are_ you_ doing on_ my_ territory_?"_

_

* * *

_

Misao POV

"I was unaware that this territory had a claim to it," I said, dropping the hare in the snow and choosing my words carefully. I didn't want to make the irate red in front of me any angrier than he already was. I had, after all, trespassed on his land.

"What is your name?" he asked, never dropping his guard, but sounding much friendlier than before.

"Makimachi Misao," I answered without hesitation. I had, luckily, remembered to keep my eyes lowered. I didn't want this wolf to think I was challenging him. But I did look him over, somewhat. He was small; almost as small as I was, and his fur was as red as the hare's blood that was currently staining the snow. Raising my eyes slightly, I caught sight of his face. He had a large cross-shaped scar on his cheek, and his eyes were violet.

I quickly snapped my eyes away from his own, remembering my place.

"You have a pack-scent," he said, almost wistfully. "You should go to them before they worry."

"Hey wait a second," I said, "aren't you going to give me your name?"

He cocked his head to the side slightly. "Himura Kenshin," and with that said, he turned and disappeared into the trees.

I paused for a second, lowering my muzzle and sniffing the area he stood in only moments before. His scent wasn't mixed with the scents of other wolves, meaning he was a loner. I wondered for a moment why I should care, but I quickly shrugged off the thought and picked up my hare, turning to leave lest he return.

* * *

Kenshin POV 

It had been hours since my encounter with the young, green-eyed wolf, but I found that my thoughts kept wandering back to her. Misao. I knew that the politeness she had shown had been a façade, nothing more. Her ki showed her spirit and liveliness where she herself had tried not to. I couldn't help but feel enticed, strangely attracted to that spirit. I wanted to get to know the real her better.

I gave a slight growl, berating myself. I couldn't get to know her better. She belonged to a pack, a family. There was no place for me there. There was no place for her here, and I needed to remember that.

My paws sank into the thick layer of snow that coated the ground in-between the trees. Looking up, I saw the deep emerald of the evergreen's needles, creating a thick canopy that covered the soft gray-blues of the sky like a blanket. They reminded me of her eyes.

_'I've been alone for far too long,'_ I thought. I didn't like this sudden obsession with the young pack member. It wouldn't do me –or her- any good what-so-ever. I decided to just head to someplace sheltered to sleep. Hopefully I would have forgotten her by morning.

But, as it turned out, sleep didn't come easily, and when it did, it was filled with dreams of forest green eyes.

* * *

Misao POV 

I had practically run the whole way home, I was so happy. My first hunt had been a success! I couldn't wait to find Aoshi-sama and show him the large hare I had caught. I was disappointed, however.

"Where were you? We expected you back ages ago!" snapped my alpha. He barely even glanced at my catch, as if disregarding all my efforts as nothing. It was degrading to see how he felt, as if I were still a puppy! I was an _adult_; I didn't need a _curfew_! You'd think he'd treat me with the respect I deserve.

I dropped the hare, letting its carcass stain the snow red. I narrowed my eyes, looking straight into his own. His icy blue eyes remained emotionless, but his hackles rose in warning.

"You forget your place, Makimachi."

Was that all I was to him? Some _lackey_ to be ordered around? I saw the blood-stained snow out of the corner of my eye, and I couldn't help but remember the sleek red-furred loner. Even _he_ had acted kindlier, and I had been trespassing on his territory! Had I really been so blind to our leader? How could I ever have admired him! Turning away, I growled low in my throat before charging into the trees.

"Makimachi, get back here!"

"Shut it, Shinamori!" I snapped, not wasting my time in glancing back.

* * *

Aoshi POV 

I paced around the secure clearing the pack was currently located in, awaiting Misao's return. I couldn't help but worry; it was her first time out on her own. She had been gone for hours, and the anxiety that tore through me like claws created frustration, and borne from that frustration was anger.

It seemed to be forever before the young female bounded through the trees, hare clamped proudly in her jaws, but instead of acting like I should have, my growing emotions forced an altogether bad reaction from me.

"Where were you?" I heard myself bark. "We expected you back ages ago!"

Her posture went rigid with displeasure, and she dropped her kill onto the cold, wet ground. Then she raised her eyes, glaring defiantly into my own, and I felt my hackles rise instinctively against the challenge.

Usually, I'm quite good at controlling my emotions, but tonight, my temper controlled my actions twice in the past five minutes and I growled low in the face of her insubordination. "You forget your place, Makimachi."

She was still glaring at me, but this time I could read the emotions roiling within her eyes. Anger and unjust were the strongest and most easily read, but I could see it; the feelings of hurt and of betrayal. Her lips rose, revealing a pearly set of razor sharp fangs, and, snarling, she fled into the trees. The young female that had stolen my heart had just run away with it, mauling it at the same time.

* * *

Kenshin POV 

I awoke with a start, the sound of running paws loud to my ears. Stretching my jaws wide in a yawn, I rose from my spot beneath the large evergreen tree. I raised my head, letting my muzzle meet the sky, allowing myself to taste the sweet evening air. The wind seemed agreeable, because it accepted my silent demand, bringing forth the scent of my second intruder. I paused upon recognizing the scent as Misao's.

I withdrew my muzzle, settling myself on my haunches in the spot that had been warmed slightly from my slumber. I didn't have to wait long, for a moment later the young she-wolf burst through the trees, looking distracted and confused. She stopped short, though, once she realized exactly where she was.

"Himura-san," she said nervously.

"Makimachi-san."

"I, uh, didn't realize where I was going and I, um…"

"It's alright. But may I ask what has left you so… distraught?" I asked, for lack of better wording.

"I… uh, I…" her paws shuffled in front of her, and she looked really uncomfortable. "Would it be alright if I stayed with you?" she finally blurted.

My eyes widened in surprise, and I realized, suddenly, that I wouldn't mind her presence at all. I _had_ been wishing for it earlier, after all.

"What about your pack? Won't they be missing you?"

"I'm not wanted there," she growled, her entire demeanor going defensive.

I cocked my head to the side, confused at what could have possibly happened to make her leave her family.

After a moment's consideration and a good amount of hesitation I finally relented. "Alright, Miss Makimachi," I sighed, "you can stay."

I looked at her, watching her brighten quite visibly. "Yes! Thank you Himura-san!"

"Call me Kenshin."

"Alright, then, you call me Misao!"

I gave her a toothy, canine grin as she bounced around, her bubbly nature not allowing her to stay down in the dumps for too long.

I couldn't help but wonder if I was just being selfish.

* * *

A/N: Dun dunn dunnnn…. What's going to happen between Misao and her pack? Or, more importantly, what will happen between her and Kenshin? Join me in chapter three to find out! Also, I would like to give a special thanks to Unicornfan and her support. I would also like to let her know that I replied to her review on Autumn Moon, just in case she's like me and doesn't check her e-mail. (Sorry if that sounded offensive.) Anyway, please review! Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 3: Growing Closer

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chappie. I sincerely hope that there aren't any mistakes, seeing as my beta-reader is off on a small vacation.

Winter Moon

Chapter Three

* * *

_"Call me Kenshin."_

_"Alright, then, you call me Misao!"_

_I gave her a toothy, canine grin as she bounced around, her bubbly nature not allowing her to stay down in the dumps for too long._

_I couldn't help but wonder if I was just being selfish._

* * *

I stretched lazily, peering out at the horizon from the densely wooded area I called home. Letting my lilac eyes wander, I took in the still-sleeping form of the jade-eyed wolf. Her small, lithe body was curled up tight for protection from the elements, and her glossy black coat was flecked with the night's freshly fallen snow.

I took a deep breath, parting my jaws slightly to taste her scent. She smelled of juniper and thyme; an interesting combination, to be sure, but it was wonderful nonetheless. It was enticing, and I was unwilling to move away from it, entranced as I was.

It had been too long since I had been in the company of another wolf. Breathing in her scent made me realize how much I missed the mingled scents of a pack; the almost constant presence of a companion. It made me realize just how lonely I had been over the past three years.

It also made me realize just how much I missed _her:_ Her own constant presence; her own sweet scent of white plum.

I was never meant to be alone. A wolf is a wolf, after all, and any sane wolf can't possibly be happy without the companionship of another.

My silent brooding was cut short with the sounds of paws scrabbling through the snow, trying to gain a purchase on the thin layer of ice that covered dry, dead grass; the energetic pack-member-turned-loner the obvious source of the noise.

Shaking the snow off of her ebony fur, she looked around in confusion. As soon as her emerald gaze turned toward me, however, the bewilderment disappeared, replaced by her normally hyper attitude. She flashed a toothy grin at me, showing off pearly white fangs, and jumped.

My eyes widened in surprise, her leap catching me more than a little off-guard. Misao laughed silently, throwing me backwards and landing squarely on my chest, knocking the wind out of me. I nearly tried to claw her ear off before I noticed that I felt no pain, no claws tearing at my flesh.

She was playing with me.

Clambering off, Misao extended her forepaws, her rear end in the air and her tail wagging almost frantically. It was amazing how puppy-ish a fully grown she-wolf could act sometimes.

I watched her in amusement for a few seconds before charging forward myself, tackling her and starting a mock-fight. I cuffed her on the ear, backing off and darting in a half-circle, stopping and wagging my own tail. How long had it been since I had been so carefree; romping and running around with another? How long had it been since I had even wanted to? Way too long, in my opinion. Not even with _her_…she had always been more of the quiet and reserved type.

I was nearly bowled over by Misao, so caught up in my thoughts was I.

Resolving to think later and play now, I dashed to the side, batting her with a forepaw on the side of her muzzle. She retaliated by rushing forward and nipping my flank just as I turned to avoid said attack.

The game went on like that for nearly an hour, tiring us both out and heightening the awareness of the need to hunt. I was in no mood to go hungry tonight, and neither was she.

* * *

Aoshi's POV

We had been searching for most of the night and all of the morning the next day, but the freshly fallen snow had impeded our progress, covering paw prints and scents alike. Kaoru-san and Megumi-san were worried sick; their littermate had disappeared and showed no signs of returning, plus no one had found any traces of her inside of our territory.

It had been my entire fault. I had made everyone wait; saying that all she needed was some time to think and she'd be back. I had been wrong. She had not come back, and no one could find her.

I lead my pack back to the clearing we were currently positioned in, glancing at the sun, which had risen to its peak. I had decided to try calling to her only as a last resort, but all of us, especially the two sisters, were at the ends of our ropes.

So call her I did.

* * *

Kenshin's POV

We padded softly down a deer trail, our noses nearly pressed against the frigid ground. We had been at it for about two hours with no success whatsoever. I almost regretted chasing that pair of foxes off of my borders, but that was just _wrong_. I would never be able to bring myself to eat fox, even if I was starving.

Which, decidedly, I was not. Even if I was pretty damn hungry, having not eaten anything since two days ago.

We only made it a couple more feet down our chosen path when I heard the young she-wolf start in surprise. When I glanced at her in confusion, she merely raised her nose in the air, parting her jaws and taking deep breaths.

"I smell… moose! That way," she said, making her way to the left. She darted forward as silently as she could, with me hot on her tail. We had been running for only a minute before she slowed her pace, stalking behind a few bushes.

"Misao, wa-"

"Shh! So, how do we take 'im down?"

"It's a _moose_, Misao! We _can't_ 'take 'im down'," I growled, my voice hushed.

"So?" she replied, her voice equally as quiet.

"It's a _moose_!"

"Sooo?"

"Let's see: Antlers, hooves, and there are less than five of us."

"Then why did you follow me?"

I was about to answer her when the faint sound of a wolf howling could be heard.

_'Misao, answer me! Where are yoouuuu?'_

The moose, which had been calmly grazing away in a clearing, raised its head, ears flicking back and forth. Apparently deciding that it was not worth the risk to stay, it high-tailed it off into the trees. It almost made me wonder how its enormous antlers didn't get caught on anything.

Turning to Misao, I cocked my head to the side in silent question. She looked livid.

"That bastard lost me my lunch," she snapped, teeth bared and hackles raised. Her emerald eyes were glinting dangerously, and I found myself unconsciously backing away from the irate female.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, goes the saying, and if I ever doubted it before, I sure as Hell didn't now.

Snarling, Misao pointed her muzzle skyward, readying what I was sure was going to be a rather nasty reply.

"Misao, wait!"

"What?" she growled, annoyance plain in her voice.

"Ano… if that's, uh, someone you're trying to avoid, you're going to give your position away. Ettou, you'd be practically giving yourself away."

Se lowered her head, a thoughtful expression plastered across her face.

"You have a point, there. Fine, let's just try to find something else to eat, but if I ever see him again, he is sooo dead!"

Heaving a silent sigh of relief, I slowly padded after the young she-wolf, making a mental note to never, ever get on her bad-side.

I would rather keep my fur, thank-you-very-much.

* * *

Glossary: (A/N: Yeah, I added a glossary.)

-san: (Honorific; Mr. Ms. Mrs., etc.) If you didn't know that, then where the _heck_ have you been?

Ano: (Um.) I decided to add this because it took me forever to figure out what it meant. Yes, I am that dense sometimes.

Ettou: (Uhm.) Yep, that's what it means. Uhm.

A/N: I would be very happy if you left this little 'ol authoress here a nice review…. –hint, hint-


	4. Chapter 4: Found and On the Run

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: First off, I have no excuses for taking so long in getting this chapter out. I truly am sorry, but there's not exactly anything I can do to get the chapter out earlier. I can't go back in time. So, I'll just have to apologize and get on with the typing.

Winter Moon

Chapter Four

* * *

Aoshi's POV

Lowering my head and pricking my ears, I listened as the last notes of what some call 'wolf song' faded away. I strained to hear any sort of answer, hoping that the young she-wolf would come to her senses and return. I was met with silence. Not a sound was carried to me on the crisp winter air.

I turned to Misao's two littermates. Perhaps one of them would have better luck. She wasn't mad at _them_, after all.

"One of you try," I barked, frustration leaking into my voice. I watched as Kamiya rose gracefully, padding softly into the center of the clearing. You may wonder why I call her Kamiya, when her littermate is Makimachi. It's tradition. The parents pick the pup's personal name. The pup will carry their parent's family name until he or she is old enough to choose his or her own. It will be the pup's choice whether or not to carry on a family name.

The sound of young Kaoru's howl broke me out of my musings, its notes clear and strong as she called for her sister. She looked almost proud of herself. I rather enjoyed the view.

As soon as that thought crossed my mind, I tried to stamp it down. I was _not_ interested in the sapphire-eyed she-wolf. She was almost like a sister to me. Albeit a very beautiful, non-related sister…

If only I could make myself believe it, too.

* * *

Kenshin's POV

It had been barely a minute later before we heard another call. Thankfully, no prey was in sight. If there had been, I'm pretty sure Misao would have had smoke coming out of her ears. This time, though, she seemed to brighten.

"It's my sister!" she exclaimed happily. Ah, so she _did_ miss her pack. Tail wagging, she raised her muzzle and sang out her reply. Or, rather, she tried to.

Only the first few words escaped her mouth before I bowled her over, much to her dismay. She had wanted to talk to her sister.

"Whaddaya do that for!?" she snapped, eyes flashing.

"Misao! Do you really forget things that fast? What did I just say?"

"That howling would….oh. Oops."

"Yeah, oops. There's been no snowfall today. Our tracks are everywhere!"

She looked ashamed of herself, she really did, but it didn't last long. "Don't worry about it. If they find us, they find us. Besides, by the time they get here, we'll be long gone. Come on!"

I stared at her. Her optimism was astounding. Unfortunately for me, I stared for too long. She growled low in her throat, and I quickly lowered my gaze, only just realizing what it was that I was doing. It was another mistake, on my part.

"What are you doing, you idiot? I thought you didn't want us to be found," she said, clamping her jaws in my scruff and starting to drag me to who-knows-where. It would have been funny, if it weren't _me_ she was toting along.

"Alright…Misao…stop it I'm coming!"

* * *

Aoshi's POV

There! I spun around to face our western border. We had all heard it; her partial reply. It worried me. She wouldn't have cut herself off. Was she in trouble?

I quickly barked out orders to my pack. Kaoru, Megumi, Sano, Sojiro, and Chou would be coming with me while Genzai, Yahiko, Okina, Omasu, Okon, Shiro, and Kuro would stay behind with Ayame and Suzume, the pack's pups.

We were going to find Misao, and bring her back.

* * *

Misao's POV

This wasn't fair. I found freedom from my pack for the first time. I had tasted it, and I _liked_ it. So of course I had to do something stupid enough to lose that freedom. Yes, even _after_ I was told it was a stupid thing to do. Kami-sama! I can totally hate myself right now.

I had switched positions with Kenshin. He was now in the lead. It was probably another stupid thing on my part… Trying to lead, I mean. He knows the territory way better than I do. This just might be because he _owns_ it, but whatever. I hadn't been here for very long either.

My thoughts switched to my sisters. Megumi was strong-headed, a healer, and apprenticed to Genzai. Kaoru was the stubborn, irritating, and above all else, a fighter. They were kind of like my best friends… sure I missed them, but my new-found freedom… I wasn't willing to give it up, yet. I was too mad at Aoshi. As far as I was concerned, I didn't ever want to see his face again. And Kenshin… Kenshin was something new for me, too. Something I also didn't want to give up. I liked him far too much for that. (Although if anyone asked, I would deny it to my death.)

The sound of water made itself known, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked at the red wolf questioningly. Feeling my gaze, he glanced back. He didn't answer. I guess he figured I already knew why we were headed toward the river. (It stretched into Aoshi's territory too.) After all, to an older, wiser wolf than I, it would have been common sense.

"Kenny!" I called, using a rather condensed version of his name, "where are we headed?"

He looked at me as though it were obvious. (Which, to him, it probably was.)

"Across the river…"

"Why?"

Now I could tell he was trying not to look condescending. He really did, but it must have been hard.

"Misao… you realize they won't be able to smell us in water? The river will erase our scent."

"Yeah, but if we just cross it, they'll pick up the trail again, no problem."

"I know. That's why we're going upstream."

That part made me pause. "Upstream?" I asked.

"Yes. It's easier to travel downstream, remember? They won't expect it."

It was made plain that he was used to covering his tracks. (So to speak.) But then it hit me. I gasped. "But Kenshin! The river will have to be overflowing right now! And freezing too! We'll drown!"

"Misao, this part of the river stays pretty shallow all year round, melted snow or no. And as for it being so cold, we won't be staying in the water for too long. Just long enough for it to throw them of our trail. If we are careful enough, they'll miss our scent if they decide to look for us in that direction."

I wasn't completely satisfied with the answers, but I left it at that.

During our conversation, we had not kept idle. The sound of rushing water was much closer now. In fact, the river itself was barely fifty yards away. As we neared the bank, my eyes widened, and I could feel my heart-rate increase. I did _not_ want to travel in that water.

The river was indeed smaller here. Not even three feet deep, nor any more than thirteen feet wide. But it was fast enough that it would, indeed, be difficult to travel upstream, and I wasn't even thinking about my size. There was something else bothering me about the river, though. I watched it for a second when it clicked.

"Kenny, upstream is further away from my pack's territory… won't they be expecting that?"

"No. If your leader was anything like mine, he will think in terms of combat. He will probably be thinking about your size, experience, river flow, and what your thoughts would probably be. Any alpha needs to learn how to think ahead and predict the opponent's movements in situations like this."

"So what is he supposed to think we are doing?"

"That we are conserving energy and lengthening the distance. He knows we are trying to get away (at least I hope so) and will know that you will probably try the unexpected. Like going straight towards your own territory. So us doing the obvious will probably throw him off more than doing the unexpected. At least in this case."

I was barely managing to follow line of thinking. It made some sense, but, then again, he was more experienced in these things than I was. So, I did the next thing I could think of to stall jumping into freezing water. I questioned his choice again.

"That's a lot of probably's."

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a 'no', then," was all he said before plunging into the frigid water.

* * *

A/N: This was going to be longer, but I decided that (what with my not writing anything in forever and all) you would like something more than nothing. So… voila! 


	5. Chapter 5: Importance of Pack

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, so don't even ask.

A/N: I have to apologize. Again. If my chapters were longer I might have had an adequate excuse as to the amount of time I take. But alas, I have neither. It is simply my laziness shining brighter than any inspiration I may have. I think to myself 'I really need to finish the next chapter. My readers are going to want to decapitate me.' But then I think 'Oh, I'll do it tomorrow. I have time.' Only I never do it. If I ever take so long again, I want you to send me angry reviews or pm's telling me to hurry my sorry ass up.

Note: This is completely AU. You should know this. So don't start flaming me with bullshit about the time-line, because I'm completely screwing it over in this chapter.

Winter Moon

Chapter Five

* * *

Aoshi

I nosed the ground again. It was frustrating how hard snow made it to sniff out old scents. We would need to look for tracks. Fortune was on our side in that there had been no snowfall at all since dawn. I lifted my muzzle and breathed in the scents of the forest. If Makimachi had rubbed against anything at all, there should be a trace of her left. Hopefully it would be enough to lead us to her.

I growled softly. The trees had started to thin out slightly, meaning that there would be more snow. It would make it easier to spot Makimachi's paw-prints, but it would also make it even more difficult to scent her out.

It also meant that we were nearing the western border. I gave the order to cross it immediately. If a patrol from the neighboring pack met with us, we would explain our urgency and ask if they had noticed Makimachi. I was not going to wait for a meeting between leaders. I was going to find Makimachi, bring her back, and go to sleep. I would punish her for her actions afterward.

Sano padded quietly beside me, his dark brown fur shining softly in the afternoon sun. After a few minutes he finally broke the silence. "Do you think it wise to cross the border?" he asked, a seriousness in his voice that was rarely heard. "I've heard tales from some of the lone wolves that cross through our territory. They say that the pack that lives there is vicious, murdering any that dare enter. The one pack that tried to extend into that piece of land was never heard from again!"

My eyes narrowed. "What exactly are you trying to say, Sanosuke?"

"What are the odds that Misao is going to be alive when we find her, Aoshi? It would be idiotic to cross that border! And even if she is alive, what if she doesn't want to come back? Or we could be wasting our time. She's probably just in one of her moods. She'll get over it and come back eventually…"

I whipped around and bit him sharply on the shoulder. "Are you so foolish to believe such stories, Sanosuke? That is all they are; stories! And Makimachi is stubborn as a badger. She's not going to come back until I go and apologize to her face, and you know it. You will not question my decision again."

We walked on in silence. By the time we had reached the border, my temper had receded a bit. The sharp scent of the markers made me want to sneeze, but instead I calmly stepped forward, placing a single paw on unknown territory. I hesitated only slightly before resuming my quick pace, padding sharply onto the land before me. I turned to look back at my pack. They had yet to set paw over the border. I barked loudly, gaining their attention. They still hesitated, but they eventually made it over the border. Did they all believe in the tales the lone wolves told? I would have to fix that. No such pack could possibly be that powerful.

Curiosity made me sniff the marker again. Why did it smell so familiar? I was almost positive that I had smelled that scent before, but I couldn't place it. I pushed it to the back of my mind. I did not need something else frustrating me today.

I never noticed the shared glance between Chou and Sojiro.

* * *

Misao 

I can't honestly remember ever being so cold before. Or so furious. The term 'seeing red' had a whole new meaning to me; because there was red in my vision, and I wanted to kill it.

"HIMURA! THAT HAS GOT TO BE THE MOST IDIOTIC THING I HAVE EVER DONE! I'M FREEZING! I'M GOING TO GET SICK AND FREAKING DIE! I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO COLD AND WET IN MY LIFE! I. LOOK. LIKE. A. RAT!"

I did. I looked like a waterlogged rat, and I could swear on my life that icicles were starting to form where the water was dripping off of my fur. Of course I never took the time to consider that it wasn't cold enough for that.

He laughed. Of all the things I had considered him doing, laughing wasn't one of them. It was too much for my temper to take. I was about to start screaming at him again when he stepped right up against me and licked me on the muzzle. I froze. I was so shocked that I am, to this day, surprised that I didn't keel over. He kept going, grooming and straightening my fur by licking the excess water off of it. It made me feel warmer.

It took me a moment to remember that this was only the level of intimacy of pack-mate to pack-mate. I began to groom his crimson fur, only to pause again. Did this mean that he considered me a part of his pack? Or was he just helping to dry me off? Either way, I felt something. I felt like I belonged more than I ever have in Shinamori's pack. I knew then, that I would never be able to leave. If Kenshin had accepted me into part of his almost non-existent pack, then this is where I would stay. If he was still only helping me temporarily… I didn't know what I would do. I was no loner. And now that I felt I truly belonged somewhere, with my new-found freedom and my Kenshin… I would never give up this feeling. I wouldn't trade it for the world. This would be my home.

* * *

Sojiro 

I shared a worried glance with Chou. If I stepped onto this territory, my life was forfeit. He had made that clear long ago, when my pack leader had gone mad: When His pack Alpha had fallen, He had taken his place, and He had ruthlessly slaughtered Shishio-sama. Many of the Ten had fallen. There had been only three survivors. Myself, Chou, and Anji. I did not know where Anji was, but I suspected that he was wandering as a loner, as he was prone to do in his early days as a member of the Juppongatana.

Shishio-sama should have taken the warning from the Miburo seriously. The Ishin-Shishi were not to be trifled with. Coming from a Miburo, one of the strongest packs of the time, the warning was indeed serious. But Shishio had been convinced that the Miburo were trying to prevent him from getting stronger; his territory larger. That was his first mistake.

His last was killing Katsura Kogoro. By doing that, he had invoked the wrath of Battosai the Manslayer. The only wolf who dared to cross teeth with the feared bang-sticks of the two-legged race.

It was a short battle, and one that was clearly not in our favor. The smarter of us ran. Those too prideful to turn tail were slaughtered. The three that had run, myself included, hadn't even made it past the scent-marks before a victory howl had reached our ears.

Don't get me wrong, our pack was indeed powerful. The Ishin-Shishi were not without losses. But we were outnumbered and had no Manslayer of our own to aid us.

After a few moons of wandering, Chou, Anji and I had gone our separate ways. I kept my ears clear for news of other survivors, but when I finally heard of the Ishin-Shishi, it was not news I wanted to hear.

There had been few of the Ishin-Shishi left alive, but none of the Juppongatana had made it. The only consolation was news I came across moons later. The Battosai had been abandoned by his pack, which feared that He had gone mad as Shishio-sama. They were afraid of the bloodlust they had seen that night. They were afraid that He would kill them in cold blood. So they left. They abandoned their territory to the Battosai, and never returned.

I found Aoshi-sama's pack not long after that. Chou had been living with them for quite some time before I had arrived, and managed to convince Aoshi-sama to allow me as a pack-mate. Our wanderings had probably distorted the actual amount of distance we had traveled to something larger than it actually was, for I never considered us to be so close to the Battosai's territory. To this day I will never know how I missed it.

I realized that Aoshi-sama was barking at us. He was telling us to hurry. Megumi, Kaoru, and Sano crossed the border with only slight hesitation, but they did not know what Chou and I did. We shared another glance. Slowly, carefully, we set paw on the familiar, terrifying land. I did not want to die, but neither would I betray my leader. If Battosai found us, so be it. I would not cower away, only to learn of the deaths of my comrades. I would not abandon them to the same fates as my former pack-mates.

I would fight to the death for my home, my pack.

* * *

A/N: Okay. Sorry that wasn't nearly as long as I planned. Sorry I took so long getting this chapter out. And sorry, sorry, sorry, that I am a freaking lazy procrastinator. It makes me feel really selfish to ask for reviews, but I will still ask. Please review? Please? 

Anyway, there was a little about the past of Kenshin, but what about Tomoe? And Enishi? Where exactly are Kenshin and Misao headed? Find out… later. (I can't promise all the answers in the next chapter. Then there would be less of a plot.)


	6. Chapter 6: White in the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. If any of you are stupid enough to think so then I feel reeaally sorry for you.

A/N: Voila! The next chapter!

Someone Really Special: You know, there's really no need for you to be rude in your disclaimer.

DWS: Yes, yes there is.

* * *

Winter Moon

Chapter Six

* * *

Kenshin

I could have danced my joy at being so physically close to someone again, but I merely continued to groom the ever-excitable Misao. A part of me knew that she would have to return to her home-pack someday, so I wanted to be as close to her as I could for as long as possible.

It didn't stop me from being scared. I was scared that she would leave soon, and never return to my side. I was scared of feeling lonely again. I was scared of the feelings I was developing for her, for I had once felt these feelings before. I didn't want to feel that way again. It would kill me to lose another, and I knew that would drive me over the edge.

There is no return from insanity or death.

I needed to hear her speak, to say the words that would mean so much to me. I needed to hear that she would never leave my side. At the same time I needed to forget. I needed to forget that she ever existed. I needed to forget to protect the fragile grip I had on my sanity.

I didn't know that seeing someone again could have this kind of effect on me. It was both terrifying and exhilarating. It was both more dangerous and beautiful than I could have ever imagined. It had tipped the balance, and I could feel myself sliding in one direction. I knew not whether this would spell my destruction… or the healing of my long-broken heart.

"Kenshin?"

I heard her voice, as if from far away. "Yes?" I barely realized that I had spoken; I was so far away in my thoughts.

She paused, as if considering what to say. "Why did you stop? It felt so nice…"

I knew that that was not what she had really meant to say, but I did not question it. Instead I relished in hearing her voice, her sweet voice. I exhaled slowly.

"Misao?"

"Yes?"

"I-we should keep going."

I silently cursed myself. I was a coward. Just as when Misao had spoken, we both knew that that was not what I had meant to say. But I was a coward. I was too afraid to admit something my heart had known the moment I first saw her. I was afraid that, in saying it aloud, I would somehow scare her off. And I knew. I knew that I would have to tell her of my past sometime, before she found out on her own; before I told her the three most frightening words in existence.

I could feel my heart breaking, slowly, painfully. I knew. How could someone, as beautiful and wondrous as she, ever love a monster? How could she believe that a demon could love? Even if she did, how could she ever return that love?

* * *

Misao 

We had started walking some time ago, though I'm not sure Kenshin noticed. He was still in the lead, but he was treading as if in a daze, his movements automatic rather than concentrated. I looked up at the sky, my gaze following the path of the Sun as it began its descent beyond the mountains. I trusted neither myself nor Kenshin to lead us in the dark; I didn't know the territory well enough, and Kenshin was too out of it.

"We should stop soon."

His head snapped up so fast I could swear I heard his neck crack. He merely nodded and started burrowing into the snow. I followed his example, and it was not long after that we were both curled up to sleep. But I was too awake. I was thinking about what Kenshin had started to say. Deep down, I already knew, but on the surface I denied it as a silly thought. We had known each other for less than three days. It was a ridiculously short amount of time to even consider _thinking_ such thoughts. But I couldn't help it.

_'What could he ever see in me? I'm not at all beautiful, I have a horrible temper, and all I've done is argue and yell at him.' _Yet I could not deny my own feelings. _'I love you, Kenshin,' _I thought. It was with this thought that I finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

Kenshin 

I didn't know how long I simply lay there, staring into the darkness, watching the Moon rising high into the sky. Misao's soft breaths reached my ears, and I turned to watch her sleep. She was so innocent… so unaware of what I was. As much as I wished I could keep it that way, I knew I had to tell her. I knew she would hate me, just as I knew her hatred would spell my end.

But I couldn't lie to her.

_'I will tell her tomorrow.'_

That thought repeated itself over and over, swirling itself into blissful oblivion as I slowly crawled into sleep's comforting embrace.

* * *

Aoshi 

I sniffed the air again. I was growing frustrated at our lack of success, but I plowed on relentlessly into the bordering territory. The others were growing restless. They were uneasy on forbidden land. It was understandable, but it wasn't helpful.

"Aoshi-sama, Aoshi-sama! I've found something!"

It was fortunate that Kaoru spoke up when she did, or I probably would have snapped at somebody. I didn't know why I had such a temper these days, but it was causing problems within the pack. I paused at that thought. Since when did I refer to her as anything other than Kamiya-san…?

"Aoshi-sama!"

I shook myself out of my thoughts and padded over to Kao-_Kamiya_. She was wagging her tail excitedly as a puppy first seeing the world. Everyone else had already congregated around her. When I got near I looked to the ground. Sure enough, there was a paw-print embedded into the icy blanket. Glancing forward, I saw the tracks going in a careless, straight line.

It was not how I taught her to evade enemies, though I should be thankful for it.

I scented the print, just to be sure. There was, thank Kami-sama, the faint smell unique to Makimachi all over it. I ran, following the indents in the snow, at a pace that showed clearly how eager I was to bring back our pack-mate. I slowed as we neared a small clearing, my eyes narrowed, teeth bared.

The pack stopped, also wary.

Suddenly, it hit me. The scent from the border. I growled low in my throat. When I caught up to Makimachi, there would be blood shed.

* * *

Kaoru 

I whined in anticipation. I could smell my sister, however faint. I barely noticed my surroundings as I charged forward, leaving the pack behind to follow at their leisure. I didn't care about the strange scent. I didn't care about the second set of prints. I didn't care about Aoshi-sama. I didn't care about his sudden anger. All I knew was that I was bringing my sister home.

* * *

Aoshi 

Most of what I can recall of this time is anger. White hot anger, burning and destroying; consuming my soul. He killed them. I barely noticed as Kaoru charged ahead, her thoughts obviously on her sister. Beshimi, Hyottoko, Han'nya, Shikijo. I will taste blood; savoring its victory. I remembered their lupine faces so clearly, yet at the same time they were distorted by my hatred. I promised I would not forget. I could see their deaths, as if they happened only moments ago. I will kill. They had aided an attack against the Ishin-Shishi as a force all their own. Oniwabanshu. I remembered the blood-red pelt. Death. A thin line of blood coating His fur as I clawed at his face. I remember. Cold amber eyes, relentless and unforgiving. I have not forgotten. I will see his blood on my claws. I can see the intensity behind his eyes. The sweet taste of victory; revenge. He enjoys the fight, relishes in the kill. Revenge. _"HIS BLOOD IS MINE!"_

I didn't notice that I had screamed the last of my disorganized thoughts. I didn't notice when I started running. I didn't notice as the pack followed, confused. I didn't notice, and I didn't care. _'I will see his death. I will see the death of the traitor. I will see their death by _my_ claws. I will have my revenge!'

* * *

_

Kaoru

I was running, running. I could see the prints; they are all I focused on. I barely cleared a fallen log in time. I wanted to see my sister. I had to know that my sister was safe. I slowed my pace slightly, trying to calm myself. It would be safer if the pack went together, rather than scattered. If I lost sight of the goal I would fail to achieve it. I stopped. I looked back somewhat guiltily. I needed to apologize to Aoshi-sama.

Undergrowth trembled, twigs snapped. I could hear the sound of paws thudding against the ground. I pricked my ears. Was it Aoshi?

It was. But before I had the chance to say anything, he shot past me as if Death itself were on his very heels. It wasn't long before the rest of the group caught up. To me, at least. We had all lost sight of Aoshi by then.

"What's wrong with Aoshi?"

I didn't notice that I had not called him by his title. When no one answered I repeated my question.

Silence, for a moment. Finally, it was Sojiro who answered, his mood uncharacteristically solemn. "We don't know."

I looked to the sky. Night was falling, Day leaving its last marks upon the clouds as the Sun lowered beyond the horizon.

"We had better stop for now. It's nearing night and none of us know where we are. Hopefully Aoshi will have calmed by Morning's first Light."

We all dug small hollows in the snow. I glanced at each of the pack that had come. Chou was making rather lewd remarks, attempting to lighten the mood. Sojiro's eyes were darting here and there, taking in the surroundings. Megumi, the calmest of us by far, was attempting to sleep. Sanosuke was standing still as stone, an unmoving look of suspicion affixed to his face. Perhaps he feared ghosts on this land? He was always superstitious. I looked up, gazing at the Moon as it appeared high in the sky. I wanted to sing to it; howl away my worries and concerns, but I couldn't. We were on someone else's territory. It would be both dangerous and disrespectful.

I sighed, watching as my small puff of breath became visible to the world. I hoped that Aoshi would be alright.

* * *

A/N: Wow. I typed two chapters in one day. I am amazed. Now you get another chappie muchly much faster! -Ahem- Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, and I'll see you next time. 

SRS: "Muchly much faster?" I will never let you live this down.

DWS: Nooo! I'm like the miniature giant from Avalon!

SRS: I hereby proclaim that I'm no longer related to you.

DWS: Oh, well, in that case… I am relieved.


End file.
